


Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Is this seat taken?" 

Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Your observational skills are surely lacking if you cannot see that it is not."

Potter merely rolled his eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Severus looked over at the one other table in the Great Hall where the few students who hadn't gone home for the holidays ate quietly. The Gryffindor in the group glanced in his direction and Severus narrowed his eyes, making the boy turn back around.

Even if Potter was no longer cowed, Severus was pleased some of the students still found him intimidating.

~*~

"If you must." Snape sniffed and picked up his fork.

"I don't smell like Thestral dung, you know." Harry grinned when Snape screwed up his face, a bite of beef halfway to his mouth. 

Snape set the fork back down. "Did you not learn any table manners as a child?" 

Harry tore off a piece of bread. "From Aunt Petunia?"

Snape's face contorted yet again at the mention of her name. "Vile woman."

"You're telling me," Harry said after he was done chewing. "I learned how not to burn myself when standing on a stool making breakfast for everyone else."

~*~

Severus found he didn't have much to say to that. His own childhood memories of his father having him fetch bottles of ale and light cigarettes for him warred with anger that Lily's sister would treat her nephew so poorly.

"Blood is thicker than water."

Potter turned toward him, scowl on his face. "What's that supposed to mean? That I should appreciate what she did for me even though she made me miserable?"

"On the contrary," Severus said calmly, "it means that blood spilt in battle creates a stronger bond than 'the water of the womb', or one's family, Potter."

~*~

Harry sat back, thinking.

_So much blood._

"I do feel a greater bond to you than to my aunt, that's for sure."

Snape's eyes widened. "I should think you'd be just as glad to be rid of me as of her."

"If you'd ask me that a year ago, I might have agreed with you, but not anymore." 

"Clearly the damage done to you in the Final Battle was greater than previously believed," Snape muttered.

Harry burst out laughing, which made both Hooch and Sinistra turn toward them. 

"Nothing to see here, we're just comrades in arms. Bonding." He beamed.

~*~

"Merlin, Potter, even the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest could hear you."

"I think you should call me Harry, now that we're friends." Potter smiled and patted Severus's hand once. 

Severus looked at the back of his hand, surprised it wasn't on fire considering the burst of warmth he'd felt at the touch.

Another flurry of conflicting emotions passed through Severus.

Their antagonistic relationship was safe. Comfortable.

This new, cordial relationship was dangerous. Uncomfortable.

Severus was following a treacherous path, but looking at _Harry_ sitting next to him—full of love and life—he realised he didn't mind at all.


End file.
